Paper, sheet, and/or box manufacturing systems include many different systems and/or phases to form a finished paper-based product. Some such manufacturing may utilize print systems that print one or more images (e.g., symbols, marketing indicia, product information, etc.) on the product. For example, a roll of web product may pass through a printing press and receive one or more images. Such printing may occur after sheet formation/processing (e.g., after forming a layered corrugate), often being called “post-print”. Alternatively, such printing may occur prior to sheet formation/processing (e.g., on a top layer prior to formation of the layered corrugate), often being called “pre-print”. Once printed on, the roll of web product can pass through various sheet formation/processing and/or finishing systems to ultimately form the finished paper-based product.